What if Hook Man
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Hook Man happened at Stanford while Sam was going to school there?


Hook Man-What is Hook Man happened at Stanford while Sam was a student there.

While walking back home to his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Jessica, Sam ran into his friend Zach.

"Hey, Sam, did you hear what happened?" Zach greeted.

"No, what."

"This guy that goes to school here, Rich, went on a date with a local girl and got killed."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The girl says that the killer was invisible."

Sam paled. "What?"

"I know crazy, right?" Zach responded.

"Whose the girl?" Sam asked.

"Her name is Lori Sorenson. Her father is a preacher at a local church."

"Do you know which church?" Sam asked.

Zach told him and looked at his watch and said he had to get going. "Say hi to Jess for me."

"Sure," Sam absently replied.

When he got back to the apartment, he found Jessica studying for a test. "Hey, sweetie," Sam said. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we should go to church tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Jessica asked.

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice to try it out. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I haven't been to church since I was a kid. It might do me some good. Do you know which church you want to go to."

He named the church that Zach had told him Lori's father preached at.

The next morning, Sam and Jessica got up, put on some nice clothes and headed out for the church. They chose seats in the back. When the service was over, Sam saw a girl that he thought might be Lori. There weren't that many young people in the congregation.

He tried to nonchalantly steer Jessica in her direction. "What are you doing? Let's just go home."

"Jess, there are only a few other people around our age here. It might be nice to talk to them, see how they like it."

"OK."

Sam approached Lori. "Hi, my name is Sam and this is my girlfriend Jessica. This is our first time coming to this church."

"Hi, I'm Lori. My dad is the preacher here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. He mentioned something during the service about your boyfriend dying recently?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't really my boyfriend, we were on our first date."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"The police don't really know. I think they blame me for that."

"Why, what do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't really see anything and what I did see was crazy."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real," Sam assured her.

Sam and Jessica left and Sam said, "I think I need to go to the library to do some studying, do you want to come."

"No, I doubled up on my studying yesterday, so I could take a break today. But, you go ahead. I think, maybe I'll call Becca and see if she wants to catch a movie."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure thing," Jess said and waved as she headed off toward home.

At the library, Sam found some old news clippings about a preacher who had killed some prostitutes in the red light district back in the 1800's. He also found other stories of reverends who were arrested for killings that they claimed was the work of a spirit.

"Great, sounds like this Jacob Carnes preacher from the 1800s is haunting preachers and carrying out killings to keep the town "safe"", Sam thought. "all I have to do is find out where he's buried, salt and burn the bones.

Further research revealed the information he was looking for. He checked his watch. Almost dinnertime, he thought. I guess I'll head home.

After dinner, Sam said, "Man , I was so cramped up while studying all day, I think I need a walk."

"I'll come, too."

Sam nearly panicked, but the phone rang. "It's my mom," Jess mouthed.

Sam nodded and headed out the door. "I'll be back soon."

Sam arrived at the cemetery and headed off in the direction of the preacher's grave. He found two people already at work digging it up. They turned around when they heard Sam's approach.

"Sam?" one of them said.

"Dad, Dean?" Sam said in reply. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting a ghost, what are you doing in the cemetery at night?" His dad asked.

"Well, I heard about the frat guy that got killed and I did a little investigating. I came here to salt and burn the bones."

"You're hunting???" John asked, incredulous.

"No, Dad, this just kind of happened in my backyard and it made sense to take care of it, you know."

"Unbelievable. Well, we've got this, just go on back home," John said gruffly.

Sam turned to leave. "Sammy , wait," Dean started to go after him.

"Dean, get back here and help me dig."

Dean hesitated for just a second and then turned back to digging. Sam turned back to look, sighed, shook his head and went back home.

The End


End file.
